A Tempting Punishment
by ehblehbored
Summary: MarVex School AU. oneshot. Vexen's the poor teacher Marluxia's been pinning over. And he may be finally gatting a taste of what he's been waiting for. Not nearly as sexy as that probably sounds, its T for safety . . . I'm sorryD';


The last bell of the day bellowed out, and Vexen sighed setting down his chalk.  
"Good day class, Please don't forget your assignment, and there's a test tomorrow." He said while moving to his desk to take a seat and correct those well neglected papers.  
Picking up the first assignment, he listened to the students as they walked out the door:  
the rather dumb-witted dirty-blonde whined over the assignments, "Awwwwww _another _assignment? And a test? it's sooo unfair, don't cha' think, Axel?"  
"yeah, I don't understand why you even bother trying with it. I just burn the god damn worksheets," The pyromaniac red head laughed.  
"you guy's are so stupid," an albino boy mumbled coming up behind the two, "I'll help you with the work, and maybe some studying for the test."  
Groaning, Vexen chose another paper, hating the idea of having to give them detention for cheating, _again _.  
He Grinned slightly at seeing what he thought to the last student walking out, beginning to pull down his black jacket, as he saw a flash of pale pink in the side of his eyes. Groaning again he pulled his jacket back up, as the student began to walk over.  
"What is it you want, Marluxia?" He asked, bored.  
"Aw, don't be all stuffed-up jus' 'cause a' me," the pink haired male said, pushing the shoulders off Vexen's jacket down again, just so they hung off slightly, "And I told you, call me Marly." He smiled leaning over the desk.  
Rolling his eyes, Vexen repeated, "What is it you need?"  
"Hmm... a lot of things it seems," Marluxia replied after thinking a bit, "But, you know what I could use just for a few minutes, _right now _?" he smirked, leaning forward a bit.  
"What? I don't have all day, you know."  
"A nice, little, _fuck _. Don't you think that sounds nice?" Marluxia smirked, showing a bright line of teeth, now leaning his arms on Vexen's chair's armrests.  
Vexen glared up at his student. The forever stubborn Marluxia. What he saw in Vexen, nobody could really tell you, the man, admitting it himself, was _not _attractive. Yet, the pink haired man, was _constantly _asking, begging, and, on occasion, trying to _demand _sex with the fairly older teacher! In fact, if this had been one of the previous times, the man would have been stunned, have blushed, or be a little scared, but now farther into the school year – and sad attempts – He didn't react past glaring and frowning.  
"Please, Marluxia, If you have nothing of importance to request, go." Vexen said in an irritated tone.  
"But why, Vexy, isn't this important to you? I love you Vexy, don't cha' know that?" Marluxia winked at the man, moving his jacket down some more. Vexen continued to glare. "Come on Vexen, what do you have against me?"  
Vexen rolled his eyes, chuckling and sitting back in his chair some, "what do I have against you? Well, the fact you are always begging me to _sexually harass _you, could be it. Or, the fact you only ask me to Fuck you when there's something you don't want to do in class, or, that you _never, ever listen _. Take a pick." He laughed, pushing the chair back, a bit to far and Marluxia fell on him.  
"ow~~~" Marluxia moaned, holding his head as he looked up, to See the blonde teacher's face, very close to his, Staring at him with wide eyes.  
Marluxia giggled quietly, "Sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. And um.. I-i think I pushed dome of your papers off the table... Sorry about that too." HE said this so quietly, and in such a sweet tone, the teacher doubted the sound came from the man in front of him. "I'll help you get it." Marluxia began to turn and get off his teacher to get the papers, but Vexen grabbed him quickly, kissing him soft and carefully.  
After what seemed like millenniums to the student, Marluxia pulled back from the blonde teacher, seeing a light blush on him. Pulling his hand off the older mans chest, he stood up off the teacher.  
Smiling softly, Marluxia opened his mouth to say something, but just closed it, returning to a large smile. Throwing his backpack over his Shoulder he began to walk for the door.  
"hey, Don't forget that assignment!" Vexen yelled, and after seeing what looked like a nod he continued, "And there's a test tomorrow, and if your late it's detention and failed grade!"  
Marluxia smirked to himself, "there's no school tomorrow. But I will be here," Stopping to lean on the door way and look over his shoulder he continued, "at one-fifteen, don't be late – or you'll be harshly punished on Monday." He said suggestively, walking off.

Now in the halls by himself, Marluxia laughed loudly, "I cant believe that worked! Gotta tell Demyx..."

* * *

Title idea from: UnexplainedPointing over at

Photo I got the idea from: atomic-clover. (deviantart.) com/art/KH-Marly-Vexy-Commission-102981514

All Critique is welcome, wanted, and loved!


End file.
